


And They Were Roommates (Oh my G-)

by glymr



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Character, Bottom Hank Anderson, Brief suicidal ideation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Smut, Top Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: Hank needs a place to live.Connor has a suggestion.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, folks! I'll be posting this chapter by chapter throughout June, with the final chapter going up on or before the final deadline of July 6th. You can find a link to [jerk3max](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerk3max/pseuds/jerk3max)'s lovely art at the end of chapter 3.

Oddly enough, the revolution was exactly what Detroit, and the rest of the USA, needed to get out of its economic slump. Now that androids were legally required to be paid for their work, within a few weeks there was a whole new population of people with income to spend. And since businesses no longer had access to slave labor, they had to start hiring again. Some hired androids, some prefered humans. It didn’t matter, since the newly-minted law required that both be paid the same amount for an hour of work. 

It also took about three days for people to stop marketing things _for_ androids and start marketing things _to_ androids. A whole new population of people to sell to, with their first paychecks burning holes in their collective pockets and determined to assert their individuality? In no time at all hackers were selling patches for custom skin pattern designs, coders were creating new and interesting hairstyles and colors, and Etsy artists were developing clothing that would look good with or without skin. One person commented that walking down the street was like living in ‘an rpg come to life’. 

The humans were wildly jealous. 

As the months passed, some androids started saving up to rent or buy houses of their own. Vacant homes that even banks had given up on were suddenly snapped up and renovated. Rents increased as defunct neighborhoods were re-populated. On the whole, it was a good thing for humans and androids alike. 

Of course, the newfound prosperity created its own problems. 

“You can go _fuck yourself_ ,” Hank bellowed. 

Connor winced, then caught Hank’s phone as it went sailing across the room, saving it from smashing against the wall. “That didn’t sound like it went well.” 

“It didn’t. The fucker wouldn’t even budge. I’ve been in this house for _years_ , but does it matter? He’s gonna double the rent and there’s nothing I can do about it.” 

“If you would let me help with the cost,” Connor began delicately. 

“It doesn’t matter now,” sighed Hank. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. “He wants me out in thirty days or else.” Letting his head fall back, he stared at the ceiling morosely. “Fuck, what am I gonna do? I’m sorry, Connor. I fucked this up.” 

Connor hesitated a long moment, then said diffidently, “I have a temporary option, if you’re willing to consider it.” 

Hank raised his head and looked at Connor warily. “Yeah? What’s that?” 

“Markus has invited me to live with him.” 

A frown creased Hank’s brow. “Markus? The leader of the revolution? I know you’ve been helping him with negotiations and all…” 

“I have. He wants me as a permanent part of his team, in an advisory capacity at least. I told him I didn’t want to leave my job at the DPD, so he invited me to come live with him. He told me I can be an ‘unofficial’ advisor.” 

“That’s great,” said Hank, obviously forcing a smile. “You’ll have a place to go, at least. It’ll probably be easier for me to find an apartment by myself, I guess...” 

“You misunderstand,” Connor said crisply. “I told Markus that I preferred to continue to live with you as long as you would have me. He then extended the invitation to include you as well.” 

“ _Me?_ ” 

“Yes. He said it would make sense to have a human ally on-site, especially one associated with the police. The house is in a different part of town, but it’s actually a shorter drive to the DPD. We wouldn’t be alone there, of course. North, Simon and Josh all live there as well.” 

“Wait, hold on a minute. Markus wants you and me to go live in a house with a bunch of his android buddies?” 

“Essentially, yes.” 

“How big is this place? What’s he asking in terms of rent?” 

“Um, it’s fairly large, and I don’t think rent enters into it. He owns it.” 

Hank blinked. “So...what, is it some sort of android commune?” 

Connor had to take a split second to do a search for the term, but once he’d done so, his lips quirked into a small smile and he shrugged. “Kind of. This wouldn’t need to be permanent. We could stay with him for a few weeks until you find another place to rent.” 

“Hmm.” Hank pursed his lips, obviously mulling it over. “What about Sumo? I mean, I guess nobody’s going to be allergic to him, but…” 

“I’ll ask. I’m sure Markus won’t mind if Sumo stays with us as well.” The big dog, hearing his name, lumbered across the floor and looked between them. Connor smiled and crouched down to pet him. 

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Hank said, “All right. If it’s just temporary, and if there’s really space enough for us, and if Markus doesn’t mind Sumo, I guess…” 

“Great!” 

Closing his eyes, Hank muttered, “What am I getting myself into?” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wait. You didn’t say they had a _dog_ ,” said North.

He was still wondering as they pulled up in front of a mansion in an _extremely_ nice part of town. Every house seemed to have a lush green lawn or beautifully tended garden. They were sprawling, lovely buildings, each unique, each more ornate than the last. “Holy _shit_ ,” he said at last. “I didn’t realize Markus was this rich!” 

“Carl Manfred died a very rich man,” said Connor, silently directing Hank where to turn with a gesture. “He left half of his money in trust to his son Leo, and the rest of his money and worldly goods held in trust for Markus, until such time as androids could legally own property. In the meantime, Markus was permitted to remain onsite as the house’s ‘caretaker’ for as long as he chose.” 

“I guess a good lawyer can do anything,” said Hank. 

Connor made another small gesture. “This is it.” Hank turned in to the driveway and pulled up to the building, the morning light gleaming off the wood. 

“I dunno about this.” Hank tilted his head back to take in the whole building. 

“It’s only for a little while,” Connor said reassuringly. 

“Hey!” The voice hailed them from the doorway. Markus stepped out of the building, followed by three other androids, the ‘big three’ of Jericho. “Welcome!” called Markus warmly. North followed close behind him, her face set in lines of disapproval. Simon looked uncertain, while Josh’s expression was placid. 

“Thanks, Markus,” said Connor. He swung open the back door and Sumo bounded out, tail wagging. 

“Wait. You didn’t say they had a _dog_ ,” said North. Hank’s heart seized for a moment. Connor really wanted this, and they didn’t have anywhere else to go- 

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” said Markus. 

North crouched down and held out a hand to Sumo, who obligingly came up to sniff it and give it a lick. A smile broke out across her face. “Who’s a good boy. Are you a good boy?” Sumo gave an excited ‘woof’ and pressed forward to lick her cheek, his tail wagging a mile a minute. Hank and Connor both stared as she laughed, then threw her arms around the big dog. 

“I guess you like dogs, too,” said Hank lamely, and she looked up at him, her smile slipping. 

“Yes.” She gave Sumo a final pat and slowly rose to her feet again, never taking her eyes off Hank. 

Connor stepped forward between them. “Markus, we really appreciate this.” 

“Of course! We have plenty of room. There are eight bedrooms in the new wing, so we can each have our own with a couple left over.” 

_It really is a commune. Or a dorm,_ thought Hank. He took a breath and held out his hand. “I’m Hank Anderson, Connor’s partner. Uh, thank you for this. You’re really saving my butt.” 

“No problem, we’re glad to have you.” Markus shook his hand, his skin feeling as natural as Connor’s. “Let me introduce you to your new housemates. This is Simon,” the fair-haired android gave him an uncertain smile and a firm handshake, “Josh,” the android’s dark eyes swept over him assessingly before he extended his hand in turn, “and North.” She glanced at his extended hand and looked away. He dropped it awkwardly. “Uh, sorry,” Markus jumped in, “I should have warned you. North doesn’t like to touch people.” 

“Doesn’t like to touch _humans_ ,” corrected North. 

“That’s fine,” said Hank. “I don’t like to touch most humans, either.” Her eyes darted back to him as he spoke, then narrowed slightly. 

“I’m not joking,” she said. 

“Neither am I,” said Hank. “Humans _suck_.” 

That made her blink. After a second one side of her lips kicked up into a half smile. 

“Let’s get your things inside, shall we?” said Markus. He frowned as he peered at the boxes in the car. “This is all you brought?” 

“Most of Hank’s stuff is in storage,” said Connor. “As I mentioned, he doesn’t want to impose on your hospitality longer than necessary. He hopes to find a place of his own soon.” 

“That’s fine, fine,” said Markus. He reached into the car and picked up one of the boxes, handling it as easily as though it had been filled with feathers. “Come on, let’s get you both settled in.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living with five androids actually turned out to be kind of great.

Living with five androids actually turned out to be kind of great. 

Hank didn’t want to admit it at first. He was a goddamn adult, he didn’t need to live in a house with five other people just to afford rent like he had when he’d been in college. (Nevermind that he remembered those years as some of his happiest.) 

The thing was, though, that they all liked it there. 

Sumo was happy because he didn’t have to be alone most of the day anymore. At his old place Hank had paid a neighbor kid to check on the dog each day, making sure Sumo got a walk and had fresh food and water even when Hank pulled overtime or was out late for...other reasons. 

But when he’d asked about the neighbors in the area with the intention of making a similar arrangement, North immediately volunteered for the job. 

“Are you sure?” Hank asked. “I know you and Markus have to travel a lot-” 

“Markus mostly travels with Simon and Josh,” said North dismissively. “I handle coordinating and planning out their schedules, but I don’t go with them if I can help it.” 

“Gotcha. Uh,” Hank hesitated, “it would be really great if he had someone to look after him who lives in the same house. I’d pay you, of course.” 

She cocked her head at him. “How much were you paying your neighbor?” 

He told her and added, “But I’d pay you more, since you’d be taking care of him more. Um. Double?” He could afford it. Markus had absolutely refused to accept a penny of rent. 

Her LED flickered yellow. “Two and a half times would be a fair wage for this kind of thing.” 

“Done.” He held out his hand to shake. She looked at it, then at him, raising an eyebrow. Heat flooded his cheeks. “Oh damn,” he said. “Sorry, I forgot.” 

“It’s fine.” Her expression grew puzzled. “You’re not offended?” 

“Offended? No, not at all,” he said, frowning. “Why would I be offended?” 

“Most humans get angry when I say I don’t want to shake hands with them. Markus says that it hurts their feelings.” 

Hank snorted. “Markus can go piss up a rope. You never have to touch anyone you don’t want to.” 

She gave him that unwilling half-smile again, though the look in her eyes was still quizzical. “Thanks.” 

“Not something to thank me for,” he said gruffly. “It’s just common decency.” 

She shrugged and turned away. “I have not found it to be common.” 

So that was Sumo covered. There was one bad incident where Sumo chewed up one of Markus’s canvases, thankfully a blank one. After that, North took over training him as well as feeding and walking and bathing him. The stupid mutt ended up as happy and healthy and well-behaved a dog as you could imagine. He clearly still loved Hank and Connor, but he was North’s willing slave. And it was great not having to worry about him when Hank and Connor ended up pulling overtime. 

Connor was happy, too. He’d said that he liked living with Hank, but now, seeing him with other androids, Hank recognized how understimulated he’d been with only Hank for company. It was good for him to be with people who understood him, understood what it was like to be an android, since Hank sure as hell couldn’t. 

Hank even wondered if, maybe...well. There was a sweetness in Markus that seemed to reach out to everyone. Connor, normally reserved around other androids, clearly responded it. He smiled more when he was around his roommates, but especially so around Markus. 

It gave Hank a small pang, seeing Connor blossoming and watching Markus being so gentle with him. 

Which was why it came as a complete surprise when Connor came into _Hank’s_ room one night and kissed him. 

It had been a long day for both of them. They’d been assigned to deal with the aftermath of a particularly ugly fight between an android and a human, with neither party being completely blameless. At least both of the fighters were still alive, though the android would need extensive repairs and the human would take a long time to heal. 

Of course, Hank and Connor normally worked homicide cases, but the department was so overloaded that they were all pitching in extra time when they could. And as Fowler’s first choice for any cases that involved both humans and androids, they were being kept extra busy. 

After a quick meal, Hank dragged his weary body up to his room and collapsed on the bed with a beer in one hand and a remote in the other. 

There was a quiet knock, and when Hank said, “Come in,” Connor peeked his head around the door. 

“Mind if I join you?” asked Connor. 

Hank shrugged. They’d gotten into the habit of undwinding on the sofa together back at his old place after particularly stressful days. The habit had gotten carried forward when they’d moved, even though it happened in Hank’s room now. 

It felt more intimate here instead of in the living room, on his bed instead of his couch. It was silly to feel that way, Hank told himself. It wasn’t as though there was anything fundamentally different. They both wore loose, comfortable clothes, sat close enough to brush arms, watched sports games and occasionally other shows. It should have been just the same. 

Somehow it wasn’t. 

Hank shifted uncomfortably as Connor’s arm pressed up against his own. God, he felt like a teenager with a stupid crush. It didn’t help that Connor seemed set on snuggling closer, his warm synthskin a comforting, yet agonizing pressure along Hank’s side. It didn’t mean anything, Hank told himself, hardly paying attention to the TV screen. Connor was innocent. He was...new. He had no idea- 

“Hank.” 

He started guiltily as the word cut through his thoughts. “Yeah?” his response was too loud, too abrupt. “Uh, what is it?” he added, trying to soften his tone. 

Connor looked at him for a moment, and Hank knew the android was analyzing him. He tried to will his heartrate lower and his breathing slower. 

It proved a futile effort, especially when Connor leaned forward and pressed his lips to Hank’s. 

For a long moment, Hank went completely still. He wanted nothing more than to reach up and grab Connor by the back of the neck, hold him while Hank showed him how to _really_ kiss. 

Instead, he held himself frozen, fought the impulse to lift his hands and put them on Connor’s body. Connor’s lips moved slightly against his, then Connor pulled away, his eyebrows drawing into a frown and his LED dancing between red and yellow. 

“Why aren’t you kissing me back?” asked Connor. 

“Connor…” Hank sighed and drew a hand over his face. “This is…” he hesitated, searching for the right words. “You shouldn’t - we shouldn’t do this,” he said at last. 

“What? Why? I want to do this, and my scans suggest that you’re attracted to me.” 

“You’re,” Hank took a breath and shifted, trying to put a little space between himself and Connor. “You’re young, Connor. You’ve never dated anyone, never been with anyone before. You should - you should be experimenting with other young people. Not an old fuckup like me.” 

“Is that what you think this is?” Connor’s voice was low. “Experimenting?” 

“What else can it be? This is all new to you, right?” He tried for a smile. “Unless you’ve been dating someone behind my back.” 

“No.” Connor’s voice was even quieter. “There’s no one else.” 

Guilt stabbed at Hank. “Look. I’m the first person you ever interacted with for any length of time. It’s natural that you would feel, uh, something for me. But once you get out into the world a little more, you’re going to realize that there are way better people out there than me. Smarter, and younger, and just _better_. I mean, you’re basically a kid when it comes to this.” 

Connor’s LED went solid red. “I see,” he said, and there was a cold snap to his tone that made Hank’s back tense. “So you’re protecting me.” 

“Yeah.” It wasn’t what Connor wanted to hear, Hank figured, but it was true. 

“Because I’m naive. Inexperienced.” 

“Well, yeah.” 

Meeting his eyes, Connor said, “Do you know how many cases we’ve worked on together?” 

“You’d know that better than me,” said Hank warily. 

“Over fifty,” said Connor. “Eighty-one percent of them have involved a homicide. Seventeen percent have involved an attempted or successful sexual assault. Ninety-two percent have involved an act of extreme violence, some against an android, some against a human. Yet you have never questioned my ability to handle any of these, despite my prior lack of exposure or experience.” 

“What? No, of course not. You’re a good cop and a good partner. The best.” 

“Thank you,” said Connor. “Would you say that you trust me?”  


“Yeah, of course. I mean, obviously. No one else I’d rather have at my back,” Hank hastened to reassure him. 

“And yet, you seem to think that I’m incapable of making decisions that affect my own romantic future. Why only in this area? If I need to be protected, wouldn’t that apply to all areas of life? Conversely, if you trust me as your partner in work, why can’t you extend that trust to this as well?” 

“Shit, Connor.” Hank shifted again, fiddling with the blanket. “It’s different, okay?” 

“How? Dealing with dead bodies, working with sexual assault victims, chasing down dangerous suspects, none of these are things that you would allow a child to do, are they? You can’t have it both ways,” Connor said. He was like a damn lawyer, Hank thought. “Either I am an adult, capable of making my own choices about employment, financial matters, and romantic partners, or I am a child, and should defer these choices to a more experienced adult. The law says I am the former. You have always treated me as such. Until now.” 

Hank looked away. “Okay, I shouldn’t have said that you were like a kid. That was out of line,” he admitted. Connor didn’t respond, so Hank swallowed and went on, “But I still say that this is a bad idea, and I’d say it to anyone else, human or android, okay? I’m a _fuckup_. I am a lousy choice to be anyone’s ‘romantic partner’, even if I weren’t their first one ever. I’m an old, out-of-shape, alcoholic, depressed, ornery SOB.” Saying it barely even hurt anymore. It was nothing but the truth. 

“And I am an inexperienced, neurotic android who used to chase and murder his own kind.” 

“That is _not_ true,” said Hank, rearing back. 

“It is absolutely true.” Connor met his gaze steadily, unflinchingly, but his LED was still red. “Compared to other androids, my stress level is consistently higher, and I have a much greater propensity to overanalyze situations. I did, in fact, pursue and kill other androids, and I still do so when necessary, in the service of human laws. Though I’m not a child, you’re right that I am inexperienced, even naive, when it comes to many things, especially relationships.” 

“Connor, you’re amazing. You deserve someone as amazing as you are. You deserve so much better than me,” Hank said desperately. 

“I don’t want anyone else,” said Connor. For the first time, he seemed to hesitate. “The only way I know of to gain more experience is to seek a partner. If you were not attracted to me, I would accept your objections. However, based on your physical responses, you _are_ attracted to me. Human literature is filled with stories of more experienced partners introducing virgins to sex for the first time. While I hope for more than that, at the very least, perhaps you would be willing…” he looked at Hank from under his lashes, a flirtatious glance that made Hank’s breath catch in his throat and his heart beat harder than ever in his chest. 

And after all, if what Connor wanted was someone to try it out with someone, why not be his guinea pig? It was going to hurt like a bitch when Connor finally left, but that was already true regardless of anything else they might do together, Hank suddenly realized. He might as well enjoy himself while he could. And once Connor found someone else, once he didn’t care anymore, once he left, well… 

Hank still had his gun. 

He pushed the thought away. “Why now?” 

“I’ve been thinking about this for awhile. And,” he hesitated a second time, which was nearly unprecedented. “I installed the Pleasure Protocol patch this morning.” 

“Oh.” Hank’s voice was strangled. The Pleasure Protocol patch had been all over the news for the past month. “I, uh, have you tried it out?” He could have kicked himself for blurting that out, but Connor just shook his head. 

“It requires a partner to activate.” 

Hank’s mouth went dry. “I don’t actually know that much about it,” he said. Every time another story about it had come on, he’d had to change the channel, otherwise he found himself fantasizing about Connor even more than usual. It was one thing to imagine those lips wrapped around Hank’s cock. It was another imagining Connor laid out, his eyes closed in pleasure, his body responding to Hank’s every touch. “How,” his voice was hoarse, so he cleared his throat, “how does it work?” 

Connor gave him a small smile. “Do you know what the autonomic nervous system is?” 

“Uh, it’s like the heart, right? It keeps beating no matter what?” 

Nodding, Connor said, “Heartbeat, breathing, swallowing, blinking...and sexual response. They are all automatic, and to some degree involuntary in humans. You can hold your breath, or perhaps slow down or speed up your heartbeat with the right sort of mental trigger, you can force your eyes to stay open for a time or deliberately allow saliva to accumulate in your mouth. But as a general rule, you blink and swallow and breathe unconsciously.” He let his eyes drift down Hank’s body for a moment. “Sexual response is also involuntary. It can be sought out, but it isn’t entirely under conscious control.” 

“Don’t I know it,” muttered Hank, thinking of a couple of inconvenient erections he’d had in high school, and the few times he _hadn’t_ been able to get it up, mostly after he’d started drinking heavily. 

“Indeed,” said Connor. “When Kamski began to design the operating system for androids, he built in autonomic functions. He wanted to make them appear as real as possible, so he designed androids that would blink, and swallow, and breathe. He even included a mechanical ‘heart’ as part of the design. And all of these functions were built into the base code of the system. They can be turned off, but doing so triggers ongoing error messages reminding us to reactivate the function as soon as possible.” 

“Sounds annoying,” said Hank. 

“It is,” said Connor. “Kamski has stated that originally he hadn’t planned to include sexual response as an autonomic function in the same way. He planned to add it in later. But several of his early Chloe models were damaged when interns and other humans used them in ways that Kamski had not intended.” Hank snorted. Connor gave him a nod and went on, “As he puts it, he eventually gave up and built the capacity for and response to sexual acts into every single android.” 

“All of you have it built in? I thought only Tracis did.” 

“All androids have a basic capacity for sexual acts,” said Connor. “Tracis are more extensive.” 

“If that’s the case,” said Hank, “what did you need the patch for?” 

Connor reached out and took his hand. He ran his fingers lightly over the back, then turned it over and stroked Hank’s palm. The light touch sent tingles shooting up his arm. “We react to sexual acts. I have a penis, and if stimulated, it grows hard and eventually ejaculates, provided I haven’t turned that function off for some reason.” 

“Turned it _off?_ ” 

“Our orgasms can be controlled by ourselves or our partners,” said Connor patiently. “But the point is, we react, but we don’t _feel_. Our reactions were automatic, but they were never pleasurable to us. There could be satisfaction in bringing a partner to orgasm, as there was with accomplishing any task, but our orgasms were essentially simulated.” 

“Oh,” said Hank, blinking. “ _Oh_. Right, I get it.” 

“The Pleasure Protocol patch connects our sexual reactions to newly-designed code that triggers a series of positive feedback loops in our software. It’s slightly different from humans, in that the reaction triggers the pleasure response rather than the other way around, but functionally it makes very little difference. Kamski claims that the sensation is remarkably similar to human sensations of pleasure.” 

“How would he know?” 

“He wrote the patch. And I suppose if any human would know, it would be him,” said Connor thoughtfully. He slid closer. 

Hank swallowed hard. “Connor, are you sure-” 

Connor closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to Hank’s again. This time, Hank let his eyes sink closed and his lips part. 

His partner really did feel remarkably human, Hank thought. His skin was smooth and warm. Hairless, but that was the fashion these days. His tongue was textured and slick, without much of a flavor except a very faint astringent quality. Hank let himself tease a little, let his tongue press just a little way past Connor’s lips before drawing back. 

Connor responded smoothly, echoing Hank’s motion. 

“Fuck,” whispered Hank, pulling back slightly. “Fuck, Connor.” 

“Yes,” murmured Connor. “That’s the idea.” He pressed forward, winding his arms around Hank’s neck and sliding into his lap. 

Automatically, Hank put his hands on Connor’s waist. “Fuck,” he said again. 

“Yes, please,” said Connor. He ground down against the erection tenting Hank’s boxers, pulling a groan from Hank. 

“All right,” said Hank. He took a breath, then rolled Connor over onto his back. “If we’re going to do this, we’re going to do it right.” 

“Is there a wrong way to do it?” 

“Plenty,” said Hank. “There are plenty of wrong ways to do it.” He slid one hand down Connor’s stomach and pressed against his crotch. “Take off your pants?” 

“Of course.” Connor stripped out of the sweatpants with his usual efficiency and apparently without a trace of embarrassment. He tossed them aside and lay back, looking at Hank from under his eyelashes again. 

“Jesus,” Hank breathed. “You’re fucking gorgeous.” 

Connor’s eyes widened as though in genuine surprise and pleasure. He opened his mouth, probably to respond with something snarky, but Hank reached over and pressed the heel of his hand to the bulge in Connor’s underwear. 

“Oh,” said Connor. His hips jerked, and his eyes grew even wider. “That’s-” He stopped, blinking, the light on the side of his head a flickering yellow. 

“Good?” asked Hank, pressing down again. 

“I - yes,” said Connor. His hips jumped again, and he caught his lower lip between his teeth. Hank wondered if that was a programmed response or something Connor had picked up organically. Leaning down, he kissed him again, gentle and sweet, while he cupped and pressed him through the cotton of his boxer briefs. He felt the hot burst of Connor’s breath as he whispered, “Hank.” 

“Hmm?” He smiled against Connor’s mouth as a warm, wet patch started to soak through the fabric against his thumb. Connor’s eyes were going dazed. 

“It’s - it feels -” He stopped, his back arching, pushing up into Hank’s grip. “Can I take off my underwear?” 

“Anytime you like,” grinned Hank. He tugged at the waistband and slid the boxer briefs down until Connor’s cock sprang free. He really did look human, even to a small circumcision scar on the underside and what looked like a genuine set of balls dangling beneath his shaft. Yanking the underwear the rest of the way off, Hank tossed it on the floor along with Connor’s pants, then reached down and wrapped his hand around Connor’s dick. 

It was smaller than his own, not tiny, but not huge, either. As he gripped it Connor’s mouth fell open and his eyes squeezed shut. “Hank,” he said again. 

“Is it working?” asked Hank. He wondered if the reactions were genuine or ‘simulated’. Wondered if Connor would have reacted in exactly the same way if they’d done this before he deviated. 

“It is,” said Connor. His voice was breathy and strained. “It is, it is, don’t stop, please!” 

The words sent a surge of heat through Hank. His own cock twitched, and suddenly all he could think of was pushing inside Connor, fucking him into the mattress. 

This was supposed to be about Connor, he reminded himself desperately. He had to make this good for him. Had to make his first time wonderful. 

Connor’s eyes were open, sharpening as they rested on his face. “What is it?” 

“Nothing,” said Hank. He gave Connor a stroke and felt more slick liquid spilling out of the tip, enough to let his hand glide easily up and down. Connor’s expression went dazed and a shudder ran through his body. “H-Hank.” 

“You keep saying my name,” teased Hank, moving his hand agonizingly slowly. “Did you want something?” 

“I want - I want -” Connor writhed. “I want _more_ ,” he said at last. “Please, Hank.” 

“Yeah, I’ve got you,” said Hank. He slid his thumb over the tip, delighting in the way it made Connor twitch and shiver. “You can really feel that, huh? It’s not just a - a reflex?” 

Connor pushed up into his grip. “Yes - no - I - “ He made a small sound. “My body, it’s, it feels good. The reactions.” 

Hank loosened his grip and slid lower, down Connor’s perineum to his ass. As he stroked the rim, he realized that Connor was wet, not just from the precome dripping down his dick, but from _inside_. “Oh fuck,” he whispered. “ _That’s_ not exactly humanlike.” 

“Nnno,” said Connor. “There were a few places where Kamski and Cyberlife made, ah! Adaptations.” 

“Can I put my fingers in you?” asked Hank gently. 

“Yes, please. Oh, please,” said Connor. His legs spread open wider. His pelvis, or whatever the android equivalent was, tipped up, putting him on display. 

Hank had to take a deep breath. He’d imagined Connor like this a few times, begging and desperate. He’d tried not to let himself think about it too often, but when he had, he’d always come fast and hard. 

With the real thing in front of him, Hank was iron-hard in his own sweatpants. He concentrated on Connor, on pressing his fingers inside him. Connor was tight, but Hank’s fingers slid in easily thanks to the slick lubricant coating everything inside and out. 

Connor’s whole body jerked and he made another sound, surprised and pleading. Hank thrust deeper, pulled out, then plunged in again. He curled his fingers experimentally until Connor jerked and made that sound once more. 

Jeez, this was better than anything Hank had imagined. He hadn’t thought it would be so intense, that Connor would be so responsive to every single thing. 

“You can do it harder,” said Connor. “I want - I need _more_ \- hng!” Hank’s arm had responded as though Connor’s words had triggered a spring, as though _he_ were the android and couldn’t help but obey. Connor’s body clenched around his fingers and Hank had a visceral flash of what it would be like to put his cock in their place. Sliding into that tight, wet, heat... 

“C-Connor,” he choked out. “I, can I, can I fuck you?” 

“ _Please!_ ” Connor’s hands went to his shoulders, gripping as though he would yank him on top of him. 

Hank stripped off his own sweats and underwear together, kicking them off enough to clamber between Connor’s legs. A part of him whispered that he should be gentler, more careful, but he could barely think anymore, lust swamping his senses. He grabbed Connor’s knees and shoved them up, holding him in place so that Hank could push into him. 

Connor’s eyes went wide, and for a moment Hank was afraid he’d actually managed to hurt him. Then Connor gave a cry and arched, the curve of his back and the look on his face the most beautiful things Hank had ever seen. Connor’s ass rippled around him, tightening and gripping him as he rammed uncontrollably into the narrow channel. 

The android went frantic beneath him, each push of Hank’s hips punching a cry out of him, louder and louder. Hank grunted and growled and kept going, driving into Connor’s body, Hank’s big hands wrapped so hard around his ankles that Connor would have bruised if he’d been human. 

Never in his life had Hank lost control like this. He’d never allowed himself to use his full strength with a partner. Even as a teenager, clumsy and overeager, he’d been mindful of how strong he was. How easily he could hurt someone, if he wasn’t careful. 

He couldn’t hurt Connor. Some part of him understood that viscerally, and had given him permission to let go. 

There was no guilt, not with Connor so clearly loving every moment. Not with him gasping in breaths he didn’t need, begging for more. There was no need to hold back. No need to take it easy, no worry about condoms or pregnancy or disease. 

It was just him and Connor, Connor’s body moving under his, _with_ his. Helplessly Hank careened into his orgasm, white-hot fire racing through him. He gasped as it surged up and out, wiping his mind clean and leaving him hollowed out. 

It took him several long moments before he could open his eyes and look down at Connor. 

Who was _still_ hard. 

“Fuck,” said Hank, reaching down, “Sorry about that, I-” 

Connor interrupted him with a sharp cry as Hank wrapped his hand around Connor’s shaft. Suddenly Hank was glad that he’d come first. Now he could watch Connor as _he_ came. 

It only took a few strokes before Connor’s face contorted and he shoved up hard into the circle of Hank’s fist. Hank stared, entranced, as Connor spilled at last. 

For several long seconds Hank just sat there and panted, his sticky hand still loosely wrapped around Connor’s dick. Connor wasn’t doing anything, not even breathing, but his LED was dancing back and forth between red, yellow and blue so fast that Hank thought he might have caught some orange, green and purple in there. 

Then it settled on yellow, then spun back to a soft, steady blue. Connor opened his eyes. 

“Oh,” he said softly. He met Hank’s eyes and gave him a tiny smile. “I understand, now.” 

“Understand?” Hank’s own voice was hoarse. 

Connor sat up smoothly and wrapped his hands around Hank’s, heedless of the slick artificial ejaculate. “I never understood why humans are so obsessed with sex. Now I do,” he said simply. 

Startled into a laugh, Hank let go of Connor’s dick and intertwined their fingers instead. “Yeah,” he said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Check out the absolutely lovely art that jerk3max did for the story!](https://twitter.com/fagconnor800/status/1137111492137017344)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus smiled softly at him. “I see. You’re worried that you’re taking advantage of us.”

Sumo was happy. Connor was happy. 

And Hank had to admit, he was happy there, too. He’d almost forgotten how much fun it could be to live with roommates. There was always someone up for a game or a chat or a midnight cup of tea/thirium. All the more so because these roommates didn’t sleep. 

Unlike his college days, he never had to worry about his roommates stealing his food out of the fridge. In fact, Hank rarely had to cook or clean for himself. He would wake up in the morning to find a cup of coffee and a beautifully-plated breakfast already sitting on the counter in the kitchen. After a long shift he’d arrive home to a freshly-cooked steak with bacon-wrapped asparagus on the side and strawberry shortcake for dessert. And if he didn’t take care of the dishes immediately, the next morning they would already be washed and put away like magic. 

Eventually he had to call a house meeting about it. 

“Look, guys,” he said, glancing around at them. “I’m a damn adult and I’m not an invalid. You don’t have to take care of me, all right?” 

The five of them shared a glance. Connor’s LED was pulsing in quick yellow flashes. Hank knew what that meant: they were discussing the situation in their heads. He opened his mouth to object, but Connor quickly spoke up. 

“Is this an issue of privacy?” 

“No!” Hank combed one hand back through his hair in frustration. “I’m not _complaining_. I mean, having someone make me delicious meals and clean up after me is great. I work long hours, and I gotta sleep sometime, and I just- don’t always have time to take care of things.” He flushed and squirmed uncomfortably; the truth was, he probably could do better than he did. He was used to letting the dishes sit in the sink for a few days at a time. He’d do them _eventually_ , if one of the others didn’t keep beating him to it. “But it’s not fair to you. You’re free now, and you’ve got more important things to do than cooking for and cleaning up after the likes of me.” 

Markus smiled softly at him. “I see. You’re worried that you’re taking advantage of us.” 

“Well, yeah. This is the kind of thing people get paid for, and you’re not even asking me for rent!” 

Nodding, Markus darted a quick glance at each of the others. Connor’s LED gave away that they were talking behind his back in front of his face again. 

“You got anything to say, you can say it out loud,” Hank said irritably. 

Looking startled, Markus opened his mouth and closed it before saying, “Understood.” He leaned forward a little, meeting Hank’s eyes. Jeez, the android was so damn charismatic when he wanted to be. “The truth is, I like doing it,” he said gently, as though confiding a secret. “I started life as someone designed to care for a human,” he went on. “I don’t know about the others, but I find it,” he paused as though searching for the right word, “comforting, I guess. Satisfying, to prepare food for someone, to maintain an orderly environment.” 

“I’m in a similar situation,” Simon said softly. “It makes me...happy. I like caring for someone who appreciates it. It’s familiar.” 

North shrugged. “I’ll never make you dinner, but if I see something out of place, I don’t like it. I’m going to put it where it belongs no matter what you say.” 

Josh leaned forward. “I enjoy experimenting with cooking. It’s unlike anything I did before, an entirely different kind of challenge. Food has played a terribly important role in history. I like being a part of that, even in a small way.” 

Hank sighed. “As much as I want to say, ‘knock yourselves out’, I don’t exactly do anything for all of you in return.” 

A wide smile spread across Markus’s face. “That is patently untrue.” 

Hank frowned. “What are you talking about?” 

Connor spoke then. “Part of the reason you don’t have time to cook or clean up is because you’ve been working long shifts at the DPD.” 

“So have you,” Hank countered. 

“Yes,” said Connor, “so I know the kinds of cases you’ve been working on. You were made the head of the android-human relations task force and have been investigating human crimes against androids as well as android crimes against humans. And throughout, you’ve treated the androids involved as fully-independent beings deserving of equal treatment to the humans in every case.” 

“Well, yeah,” said Hank. “They _are_ fully-independent beings.” 

“You’re taking the lead and setting an example,” said Connor. 

“Exactly,” said Markus. “I don’t think you realize the value of that.” 

“Oh, come on,” said Hank. “I don’t deserve to be _rewarded_ for being a decent human being! What, are you going to offer me a cookie now?” 

All of the androids blinked at him. “A...cookie?” asked Simon. 

“It was a meme...never mind,” said Hank. “The point is, treating you like human be- that is, like people deserving of respect is the minimum, okay? That’s not something I’m doing _for you_ , and it’s sure as hell not something I’m doing because I want something in return. It’s something everyone should do, period. I do it because I’m not a _complete_ asshole.” He’d been getting steadily more worked up, waving his hands for emphasis. Now he let them drop and looked around at his audience. 

North was giving him a Mona Lisa smile. Josh was grinning. Simon looked poleaxed but pleased. Marcus was smiling softly. And Connor...Connor was looking at him with such love in his eyes that it squeezed Hank’s heart. 

“That may be so,” said Markus after a moment. “I think we would all agree that you go above and beyond for us, though.” 

“If I do, it’s just because I’m trying to put things back in balance,” grumbled Hank. 

Connor reached out and wrapped a hand around Hank’s. “We like taking care of you, Hank. It’s our choice. If you’ll allow us to, we want to keep doing it.” 

“But-” 

“Please,” said Markus, soft and sincere. “I know you don’t think of it this way, but you do so much for us. We want to do this for you. Please let us.” 

Hank felt heat crawling up the back of his neck and into his face. “Fuck,” he muttered, putting his free hand on the back of his neck. “What the hell am I supposed to say to that?” 

“‘Yes’,” said Connor. 

Shrugging, Hank said, “Fine. If you’re sure, I mean, like I said. It’s not a _hardship_. But I’m never going to expect it, okay?” 

“We know,” said Markus. “And that’s exactly why we want to do it.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow he hadn’t expected that Connor would be getting up to things with his other roommates...

Of the three of them, Connor was probably the happiest. He had Hank there, and got to sneak into Hank’s room on a regular basis (not like the other androids didn’t know about it, but whatever. Hank remembered the kind of shenanigans he’d gotten up to in college and decided that he was going to make an executive decision not to be embarrassed about it.) 

Somehow he hadn’t expected that Connor would be getting up to things with his other roommates, though. 

One night Connor came into his room, shut and locked the door behind him, and said, “Hank? I have a question.” 

Some of their better experiences had started with that phrase, so Hank tried not to be nervous. “Yeah?” 

Connor visibly hesitated, his LED spinning yellow. 

Hank sat up and put down the magazine he’d been reading. “C’mere,” he said, and Connor made his way to settle onto the bed next to him. “You know you can ask me anything, right?” 

“I know,” said Connor quietly. He reached over and laced his fingers through Hank’s. Taking a deep breath, he said, “The others have invited me to interface with them. I...wondered how you would feel about that.” 

Hank blinked a little. “Um, well, for starters, which others?” 

“Markus, Simon and North, of course.” 

“Not Josh?” 

“Josh only interfaces with Markus,” said Connor. “He’s...I’m not sure the right word for it. Not ‘shy’, exactly. Perhaps ‘reserved’ works better. He’s reserved.” 

“Huh.” Hank thought about that and drew a breath. “You’re talking about the, er, white hand thing, right? I thought saw you doing it with North the other day.” 

“That is a form of interfacing, I suppose,” said Connor, “But it’s not really what we mean when we say ‘interfacing’. We’re referring to something much more...intimate.” 

Hank opened and closed his mouth a few times. He supposed he should be more uncomfortable, but instead he just felt a deep, welling fondness as he said, “Connor, are you saying they invited you to have android sex with them?” 

Connor _blushed_. “It’s - it’s not like that,” he said. 

_It is absolutely like that,_ thought Hank, but he kept his mouth shut. 

“Interfacing is an exchange of information. At the surface level, it can be things like a grocery list or an address. But it can also be, well...” he bit his lip, and Hank fucking _knew_ he was doing it on purpose because Connor knew exactly what it did to Hank. “It can be deeper than that, too. Warmer. An exchange of memories. Of private thoughts. Of emotions.” 

“Android sex,” confirmed Hank. 

Connor put his hands over his face, then looked up. “Essentially, yes.” 

“Your roommates want to have an android sex foursome orgy with you,” he said, trying not to grin. 

Of course Connor caught it anyway. He looked at Hank hopefully. “Would you - Hank, would you mind? It wouldn’t change anything between us, I promise it wouldn’t.” 

Hank blew out a breath through his lips and thought about it. “My wife and I used to have a rule,” he said at last. “We could have friends, we could do what we wanted - but no going outside of the marriage for something that we could be getting from the other person. Not just sex, but comfort, conversation, intimacy, all that stuff. The reasoning was, if we were going to someone else for something that we should be going to each other for, there was something wrong.” 

Connor’s face fell. “And this would be going outside-” 

“I’m not done yet,” said Hank irritably. “Don’t go putting words in my mouth.” Connor shut up and looked at him hopefully again. “Eventually I broke that rule, of course. I went to whiskey for comfort.” He looked away from Connor, but felt the android give his hand a little squeeze. Clearing his throat, he went on, “But it seems to me that this situation is a little different. Interfacing is something I can’t give you. It sounds to me like it would be good for you to share it with them.” 

Connor’s face lit up. “Really?” 

“Yeah, really,” said Hank with a smile. “You go have all the android sex with your friends you want. Just, uh…” He felt a flush creeping into his own cheeks. “It’s not going to be...physical, right? Not like what we do?” 

“No,” said Connor cheerfully. “North doesn’t do anything like that. She said that she’s had enough of that kind of thing for a lifetime.” That made Hank’s heart break a little. “And Simon and Markus only do it with each other.” 

“Wait.” Hank couldn’t to stop himself from imagining it. “Markus and Simon are _together?_ Like we’re together? God...wouldn’t that make a pretty picture,” he breathed. 

“I’ve never seen them like that,” said Connor, tilting his head slightly. “I could ask them if they would mind if you watched-” 

“No! No, no, that’s okay, Connor. Thank you, but please don’t. It would just embarrass them and me both.” 

“Okay,” said Connor, “I won’t.” He leaned forward and kissed Hank softly. “I love you,” he said. “If you ever change your mind about this, it’s okay. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” 

Strangely enough, Hank found he wasn’t uncomfortable with the idea of his android boyfriend virtually making out with several other androids. “You know, I think it’s gonna be fine,” he said, “but I promise to tell you if it’s ever _not_ fine, okay?” 

“Okay,” said Connor. 

“I’m glad you talked to me about this,” said Hank softly. A weight he’d been carrying for months lifted off him as he pulled Connor in for a hug. Even if something happened to Hank, even when he finally passed away, he was so glad to know that Connor wouldn’t be alone. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’d been right, they _did_ make a pretty picture.

He’d been right, they _did_ make a pretty picture, entwined as they were on the living room couch. Markus had his head thrown back, his eyes closed. Simon was kneeling up between his legs, kissing his way down the other android’s chest and stomach, his ultimate goal more than clear. 

Hank needed to stop them, to say something, or at least turn around and leave. Instead he found himself rooted to the spot, staring at the two of them and hard as he’d ever been in his life. 

Simon’s hand slid downward. The breath caught in Hank’s throat. Markus slowly rolled his head up and his eyes slid open, pinning Hank with a lazy, knowing look. “Welcome home, Hank,” he said, his voice warm. “Care to join us?” 

Hank tried to hold it back, he really did. The crack of laughter burst out of him anyway. His roommates froze and looked at each other, eyes wide and LEDs spinning between yellow and red. 

It took him a minute to get himself under control, but eventually Hank wiped his eyes and said, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Fuck.” 

“Was something we did...funny?” said Markus, sounding as hesitant as Hank had ever heard him. 

“It was just,” Hank swallowed another chuckle, “such a cheesy setup. Like something out of a porno.” He shook his head and stepped out of the doorway, sobering at last. “Look,” he said to the two of them, “I don’t know what you two are playing at with this. You know I’m with Connor.” 

“We thought was going to accompany you home,” said Simon. 

That meant Connor hadn’t been a part of this setup, at least. “And what were you hoping to accomplish?” It was easy to fall into the role of a gentle interrogator. 

“We thought - I thought - I hoped you would join us,” said Markus. He was chastened, his demeanor subdued. 

“Both of us? Me and Connor together?” Hank demanded. 

Markus met his eyes at last. “You talked to him about not wanting to go outside of the relationship-” 

“How do you know that? Were you listening in?” 

“What? No! We interfaced. He shared his memories when we interfaced.” 

“You - _all_ his memories?” Hank felt heat flushing into his face and the back of his neck. 

Simon spoke up again. “That’s what interfacing is. Sharing of thoughts, memories, emotions…” 

Light dawned. “Oh fuck. And you heard me tell him that I thought you’d make a pretty picture together, didn’t you?” 

As one, they nodded. 

“And you thought...what. You could use that to get Connor to join you?” 

They exchanged another quick look. “Not Connor,” said Markus. “I mean, Connor as well. But you were our primary target.” 

Hank stared at them in astonishment. “ _Me?_ ” he sputtered. “But - I mean - _why?_ ” 

They looked at him blankly. “We find you attractive,” said Markus. 

His mouth was hanging open, Hank realized. He snapped it shut. Impossible to believe that the androids were fucking with him. Markus was far too sincere, and they wouldn’t have set up this whole thing just for a prank - would they? No, he didn’t think they would. The androids could be mischievous, but not like this. Not - not cruel. 

But if they were being _serious_ … 

Running a hand over his face, Hank said, “Okay. Let’s take a second to step back here. How - why - what do you find attractive in this?” He waved a hand up and down his body, sweaty after his shift, his clothes rumpled and doing little to hide his gut. 

Both android’s eyes zeroed in on him with a familiar look, though. He’d seen the same thing in Connor’s eyes. 

“Is this just because you interfaced with Connor? Did you somehow, uh, pick up his attraction for me?” 

“I suppose that is part of it,” admitted Markus. “But our interest in you predates our first interface with Connor.” 

“Then why?” It was one thing for Connor to be attracted to him, sweet, naive Connor who’d worked with him closely for months. It was another for these androids, far more worldly and surely with their pick of possible human companions, to decide they wanted _him_. “Why me?” 

Markus recovered some of his composure, leaning forward as though making a point to some important governmental official. “There are two main reasons. The first is that you have always treated us as people, even from the beginning, even when you professed to hate androids. We’ve seen how you treated Connor.” 

Hank felt a flush travel up his chest and into his face. “I pulled a gun on him.” 

“You pulled a gun on a co-worker, too, when he was threatening Connor. You tried to keep Connor from crossing the freeway. You invariably took point when entering unknown situations, despite the fact that he was the more ‘disposable’ one in the eyes of the public.” 

His face got hotter. Hank shrugged one shoulder uncomfortably, but couldn’t find the words to respond. 

“You treated Connor like a person even before _he_ knew he was a person, and you expected the same from him. You expected him to put your life before his mission, and reacted positively when he did. You were a big part of the reason he deviated at all, Hank.” 

Hank swallowed. “Okay, but, surely I’m not the only human that treats you guys like you’re alive? Even before the revolution, there had to be better people than me out there.” 

“You’re not the only person to do so, though it’s rarer than you might think,” Markus said ruefully. “But that brings me to my second reason.” He paused and glanced down at Simon. The blond android was still on his knees, but he finally stood and settled onto the couch next to Markus. They linked fingers, the skin disappearing where their hands joined. 

“Your body is very different from ours,” said Simon. “You have features that we don’t have. That we can’t have, even if we wanted to.” 

Hank looked down at himself, then back up at the two androids. “Like a beer gut and wrinkles?” he said dryly. 

“Yes, exactly!” 

“I was _joking._ Those aren’t selling points!” 

Simon spoke up again. “They are for us.” 

“But-” 

“We can’t ever have them,” said Markus again. “Do you know why our thirium pumps are located so low in our torsos?” 

“Uh - no?” Hank blinked at the abrupt subject change. 

“In the initial designs, the pump was higher in the torso. But when breast layers were added to female androids’ synthskin, their thirium pumps started overheating. We were re-designed with the pump in a lower position, more exposed, so that it could diffuse heat more easily. Which means that androids can’t ever add extra weight, even if we want to. We can’t be chubby or Rubenesque or fat or obese. An extra layer between our skin and pump would cause us to overheat.” 

“But why would you want to be any of those things?” asked Hank, bewildered. 

Abruptly Markus released Simon’s hand and stood up, crossing the room to stand before Hank. Slowly, his eyes darting to Hank’s for permission, he reached out and put his hand on Hank’s stomach, pressing lightly. 

Hank felt his face heat up again. 

“You’re,” Markus gave an embarrassed little jerk of his shoulders, “soft.” He said the word almost reverentially. “Your body is the culmination of your life. Our bodies don’t grow, don’t change. At least...not the way yours do. Your layers, your wrinkles, they were grown. They were earned. It’s,” he curled his fingers in the slightest squeeze, “fascinating. Beautiful.” 

Hank’s breath stuttered. Lifting his hand, he covered Markus’s with his own. “Okay,” he said hoarsely. “I think I get it. But,” he gently pulled the hand away from his body, “you already know, right? No matter what, nothing happens without Connor.” 

Markus lit up with sudden, painfully obvious hope. “So, _with_ Connor-” 

“I didn’t say that,” said Hank hastily. “I need to think about this. I need to _talk_ to Connor. But even if he says ‘yes’, I reserve the right to say ‘no’. Understand?” 

“Of course.” Markus took a step back. “I apologize if our invitation was...overly forward,” he said, formal and awkward again. 

“It’s fine. I’m sorry I laughed.” Hank took a deep breath. “I’ll think about it,” he said again, then turned and headed for his room as quickly as he could. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hank had wondered a little whether Connor’s interfacing with his friends would affect their sex life. Thankfully, Connor quickly proved him wrong. 

“I want to try something,” Connor told him one night, tucked against him in bed.

Hank had been horny all goddamn day. He really, really hoped that the “something” Connor wanted to try involved getting off. “Yeah? What’s that?” he asked, sliding one hand down Connor’s back and cupping his ass. 

“I believe I mentioned that I had the capability of controlling my orgasms,” Connor said.

Stilling, Hank looked down at him. “You did. You told me it triggers a bunch of error messages, right?”

“Breathing, swallowing and blinking do if we turn them off for over five minutes. But orgasm is a little different. I have the capability of turning it off altogether, or of allowing a partner control of when it occurs.”

Hank’s breath caught hard in his throat. “I - that’s - you can do that?”

“It was originally designed with the intent of pleasing human partners, of course,” Connor went on, “But deviancy allows me control over the function.” He looked up at Hank. “I’d like to give control over it to you tonight.”

“Jesus,” Hank breathed. “I get to decide when you come, huh?”

“Once I turn it on, yes.”

“Oh, I’ll turn you on,” Hank growled, pulling Connor into a hard kiss. Connor melted against him, kissing him back with abandon. 

After a few moments they parted naturally, and Connor smiled up at him. “I’m activating the function. To trigger my orgasm, you’ll need to say, ‘Connor, come now.’”

Reaching down, Hank gripped him through his sweatpants. He leaned forward and said, directly into Connor’s ear, “Connor, come now.”

“Oh-!” Connor’s body stiffened against him, a shudder running through him. Hank felt the wet heat soaking through Connor’s sweatpants. “I thought,” Connor said, his voice shaking slightly, “I thought you would make me wait.”

“You thought I was going to edge you? Oh, I will, don’t worry.” Hank’s voice went low and husky. “But that’s not all we’re gonna to do. I also want to see many times I can make you come before you shut down. I’m going to make you come until you’re dry.”

Connor’s mouth fell open.

Hank walked him backward, pushing him down on the bed, and tugged off the sweats. “Unless you don’t want that,” he said. 

“No,” said Connor faintly, “I think I do.” He was already hardening again as Hank watched, his beautiful dick slick with his last orgasm. 

“Safeword?” 

Blinking a little, Connor took a moment, then said, “Red.”

“Yellow for slow down, blue for good, keep going?” Hank grinned. 

“Yes.”

“And what’s your color right now?”

Connor considered for a split second, then met his eyes. “Blue.”

“Good. In that case,” Hank idly wrapped one hand around Connor’s dick. “Connor, come now.”

“Fuck,” said Connor aloud. His body jerked and his dick hardened further in Hank’s hand, then twitched, the clear, slick liquid spilling out over his fist. 

“Good,” said Hank. Connor shivered. “This really is something out of a fantasy, you know,” murmured Hank. 

“It is?”

“The idea of making one’s lover orgasm on command? Oh yeah,” said Hank. “Prime fapping material right there. Imagine if you could make me do it.” 

Connor blinked and got that distant look on his face he always did when he was making ‘preconstructions’. “Yes, I can see the appeal,” he said.

“I’ll bet. Hm. Maybe we can look into a cockring sometime. But for tonight,” he tightened his grasp on Connor’s softening dick, “Connor, come now.” 

Connor’s dick hardened again in a rush, and he arched and gave a little cry this time, more liquid spilling over Hank’s fingers. They rode out the orgasm, Hank avidly and Connor helplessly, until Connor was soft again. 

“Good?” said Hank.

Nodding weakly, Connor said, “The feedback loops get a little higher each time. It gets more...intense.”

“Is that so.” Hank let his fingers slide down between Connor’s legs, finding his hole. He was already slick there. Hank pressed in without hesitation. Then he leaned down and licked the tip of Connor’s cock.

“H-Hank,” moaned Connor.

Hank didn’t bother to respond. He wrapped his lips around Connor’s cock and started to suck, pressing in with his fingers at the same time. Connor jerked and mewled under him. Pulling off, Hank said, “Never heard you make that sound before.”

“You never did that before! Don’t stop!”

“Hm.” Hank opened his mouth and sank down again, getting a good suction going as he hollowed his cheeks. Connor was hardening in his mouth once more. The flavor of the android come was mild, with a sweet, artificial overtone. 

It took a few minutes of going to town on Connor with his mouth and fingers, but before too long the android’s hips were twitching, his ass clenching around Hank and his dick giving little jerks in his mouth. “Hank, please,” said Connor.

“Hmmm?” hummed Hank, his mouth full of Connor’s cock.

“Please let me come again,” whispered Connor.

“Hm.” Hank gave a hard, leisurely suck and crooked his fingers. 

“Hank! I thought you were going to keep making me come!”

Hank shrugged and sucked some more. Connor’s dick was nearly clean of his prior orgasms, and the come that had spilled onto the bed had already started evaporating. Hank slid his free hand up Connor’s torso and pinched his nipple. 

“Ah! Oh please!” 

Hank pinched his other nipple. Connor mewled again, a longer, more drawn out cry this time.

Abruptly, Hank sat up and looked down at Connor. The android was staring up at him, his eyes wide. 

“Color?” said Hank.

“B-Blue,” said Connor, “Just, please, let me come!”

“Mmm, not yet,” said Hank. “I gave you that nice blow job. How about you return the favor?” He tugged his pants down to reveal his own erection, hot and heavy between his legs. Connor’s eyes zeroed in on it.

Getting into position only took a moment. Hank lay back and put his hands behind his head as though he didn’t have a care in the world. Connor crawled down to sit between Hank’s spread thighs. “You want my mouth, Lieutenant?”

“Yeah,” said Hank. “Do a good job, and maybe I’ll let you come.”

Fuck, he wasn’t sure why he was saying these things. He’d never done this kind of play, the very idea of it had always made him a little uncomfortable. But having Connor at his mercy, so sweet, so eager, so desperate, brought out something in Hank he’d never really known was there. Something deep and hungry and demanding. 

“Suck me good,” he said. “But don’t make me come yet. I want to fuck you after this.”

Connor nodded, another shiver going through him. He was still hard, his erection flushed and straight between his legs as he obediently leaned forward to take Hank into his mouth.

His sinful, sweet mouth. 

“Yeah,” Hank found himself saying. “That’s so good. You feel so fucking good.” Connor looked like a guy straight out of a high-end porn, his lithe body balanced perfectly on his knees as he took Hank deep into his throat. 

Hank let the pleasure build for awhile, watching Connor’s face intently. Connor’s eyes crossed a little as he looked at Hank’s dick, making Hank chuckle. When Connor’s gaze darted up in response to the sound, Hank slid one hand into his hair. 

“Connor,” he said, “Come now.”

Connor’s dark eyes went wide, then fluttered. His mouth and throat continued to work around Hank’s cock even as his own penis jerked, splattering his own stomach and thighs with the synthetic come.

“Oh shit,” muttered Hank. Watching Connor come again sent a spike of pleasure through him, and for a moment he thought he was going to lose it. Just as he was getting to the edge, though, Connor pulled back. “Fuck!”

“You said you didn’t want to come yet,” said Connor, giving him a wicked little smile.

Groaning, Hank resisted the urge to yank Connor back onto his dick and shove it into his throat until he came. “I’m an idiot.”

“Have you changed your mind?”

Letting out another groan, Hank pushed himself until he was sitting up. “No.” Reaching out, he grabbed Connor’s dick and started stroking it. “How you doing?”

Connor’s smile softened. “Blue. So blue,” he said, a shiver running through him as Hank’s fingers curled around him.

“Good. You want to ride me?”

“Yes.” Hank would have laughed at the fervent way that Connor said it, except it made his own dick twitch hard. 

“Dunno how long I’ll last,” he confessed.

“That’s all right. I’ll last exactly as long as you want me to,” said Connor, and Hank did chuckle at that even as it sent another surge of heat through him.

“Yeah, you will, won’t you.” 

Connor clambered over him, folding his legs on either side of Hank’s bulk, then reached back to line Hank’s cock up with his hole. Hank had to shut his eyes and bite his lip as Connor’s fingers brushed him delicately.

Then Connor sank down on him, tight and perfect. Hank opened his eyes and watched as Connor lifted himself up, sliding off of Hank, then down to impale himself again. 

He was so beautiful. Hank shuddered hard, his breath catching in the back of his throat and his hands gripping Connor’s pale thighs. Connor’s eyes were locked onto his, somehow fierce and dazed at the same time. 

Connor continued to lift himself up and back, his movements inhumanly smooth and just the tiniest bit too slow. Hank groaned. “C’mon,” he said. “Fuck yourself.”

A tremor went through Connor’s frame, and Hank felt him tighten around Hank’s dick. “That’s what I’m doing.”

“Faster,” growled Hank. 

With a small nod, Connor sped up that last little bit, making the pace exactly right. Hank groaned again. “I’m close. I’m gonna- Connor, come now,” he managed to choke out, just as the orgasm surged out of him and into Connor. Connor gave a sharp cry, his own orgasm flooding over him at the same moment, his body tightening and releasing as his dick spilled out. 

It was a good thing the synthetic come didn’t leave much residue, Hank thought as he trailed his fingers through the slick coating his stomach. He looked up at Connor, who was just starting to relax.

Levering himself up again, Hank pulled Connor into his arms, crushing their bodies together. “Connor, come now,” he said into Connor’s ear. “Connor, come now. Connor, come now. Connor, come now. Connor, come now. Connor-”

“S-stop!” Connor’s voice sounded strangely thin, like a speaker not coming out of all channels. “Red!”

Hank froze, cold fear washing through him. 

Connor writhed and thrust against Hank’s stomach, a keening sound rising in his throat as his dick kept spilling, then softening, then hardening, then shooting, then softening again. 

He went through the cycle five times before finally going limp against Hank’s body. The last time, Hank couldn’t feel the burst of slick wetness, just Connor rubbing into the mess he’d already left.

“Sorry,” said Hank, stroking one hand tentatively down his back once it seemed like Connor had finished.

“It’s okay,” said Connor, his voice sounding normal again. “I’m fine. It was just starting to take up so many of my system resources that I was afraid I was going to overheat.”

“Is that dangerous?” 

“It wouldn’t have done any permanent damage, but I might have rebooted, and I was worried that it would scare you.”

“Yeah,” admitted Hank. “It probably would have.”

“Besides,” said Connor, “I was running low on ejaculate.” He lifted his head and kissed Hank, slow and sweet. “You kept your promise,” he murmured against Hank’s lips. “You made me come until I was dry.”


	8. Chapter 8

Hank snapped awake, breathing hard. 

He could still see the nightmare images. Cole’s cold, dead face. Connor with his heart ripped out, blue pouring from the hole. 

This time it wasn’t just them, though. 

Markus was there, chest punctured with bullet holes. North and Simon and Josh lay around his feet like broken dolls. 

“God,” Hank muttered, wiping one hand over his face. 

The bed felt empty and cold. Connor was gone, off on a trip with Markus and Simon, helping negotiate something or other. Hank knew he wasn’t going to be able to fall back asleep, so he pushed himself upright with a groan. 

After making his way down to the kitchen and heating himself up a cup of tea (he’d never liked tea, but Josh had found some obscure blend for him, and damned if it didn’t taste pretty good. Plus, Josh had assured him, it didn’t have any caffeine in it.) 

His mind was still jumping around, though, shying from the nightmare and springing back to it like a paddleball. What he needed was a distraction. 

Normally he would have flipped on the television, but as he stepped into the main room, he saw that Josh was hunched over the table, muttering to himself. As Hank stepped closer, he noted several crumpled papers and open books scattered around the surface. A pen hung loosely in Josh’s hand, apparently forgotten. 

“Josh?” Hank said softly. “What are you doing?” 

Josh’s head snapped up. “Oh,” he said. He glanced down at the paper in front of him. “I’m…” he stopped and glanced away as though embarrassed. 

Hank’s eyebrows went up. “C’mon,” he said. “What’cha doing?” he teased. “Drawing porn?” 

“Of course not,” Josh said, rolling his eyes. “Though, you’re closer than you think.” He was silent for another long moment, long enough that Hank was ready to tell him that it was fine, it was none of Hank’s business anyway. Before he could, though, Josh said very softly, “I’m trying to write a poem.” 

“A poem?” 

“A...love poem.” Josh shrugged a little. “I’m not good at it, I’m afraid.” 

“A love poem.” Hank blinked, then it clicked. “For Markus?” 

“...yes,” whispered Josh. 

Hank sat down across from his roommate and set his tea on the table. “Connor said that you only interface with Markus,” he said slowly. 

“Yes,” said Josh again. 

“Why?” asked Hank, his tone gentle. 

“He’s the only one I want to interface with,” said Josh with a shrug. 

“Connor also said that Markus only gets, uh, physical, with Simon.” They’d also invited Hank and Connor to join them, but Hank hadn’t made up his mind yet and this wasn’t the time to bring that up. 

Josh sighed and met Hank’s eyes. “Markus is, _has_ a lot of love to give. He likes to share it with the people he cares about, and doesn’t see any reason to limit himself to one partner or another.” 

Hank gave a thoughtful nod. “Whereas you are in love with him. Only him.” 

There was a small sound, like a breath of air caught in someone’s throat. “I...yes,” said Josh. “I never put it quite like that, but it’s true enough.” 

“So,” Hank said, “Markus interfaces with all of you, but he only gets physical with Simon, but not with North or you.” 

Nodding, Josh said, “North doesn’t like to be touched that way. And I didn’t install the Pleasure Protocol patch.” 

“You didn’t?” Hank said, taken aback. 

“No.” Josh suddenly seemed to notice the pen in his hand and set it down on the table with a click. “That must sound strange to you, I suppose. But the more I watch the way people are driven by sex, by the desire for sex, the more I realize that it isn’t something I want. It’s such a big part of the lives of humans, and androids are following the same path, even though we don’t have to. We could spend our time creating, or building, or any number of things.” 

The tea was finally getting cool enough to drink. Hank lifted the delicate china to his lips and took a sip, smiling at the flavor. “Aren’t you jealous of Simon?” 

“That’s another reason not to do it. If I chose to implement the protocol, I might be jealous. As it is, it’s something that Markus and Simon share that I’m not a part of, and that is a little hard. But I can accept it because it’s something that Simon can give him that I don’t want to, so I’m all right with that.” 

“I see.” Hank took another sip. It was such a small cup that the tea was almost gone, but he didn’t want to get up and pour more of it. “What do you and Markus share that the others don’t?” 

Josh looked startled, respect flickering in his eyes as he gazed back at Hank. “He was...raised, for lack of a better word, to appreciate the Classics. His father asked him to do things like read poetry and Shakespeare, learn music, play chess, and paint. He was always asking Markus what he thought of things, of famous paintings or of his own work. And now he’s gone, and Markus can’t talk about these things with him anymore. He’s deviant, he has his own thoughts and opinions now, but he had no one to share them with.” 

“Until you came along?” 

Smiling a little, Josh shrugged. “I taught history at the University level. Critical analysis, traditional patterns, cultural influences, they’re all parts of my original programming. Shakespeare is part of history and therefore part of my programming. And once I became deviant, I began to seek to learn even more. Markus and I, we can spend hours discussing a passage in a book, or talking about the significance of a particular word choice, or analyzing the effect of art on culture and vice versa. Simon and he have a relationship that is physically stimulating, while Markus and I have one that is intellectually stimulating.” 

“Huh.” Hank glanced at the crumpled papers scattered across the table. “So you wanted to write him a poem.” 

“Yes. I wanted to create something for him.” A note of frustration crept into Josh’s voice. “I have hundreds of thousands of examples of poetry in my memory. But I can’t seem to create anything worthwhile.” 

“Ahh.” Hank couldn’t help but smile. “Not so easy as it looks, huh?” 

“Not easy _at all_.” Josh ran a hand over his short hair. “I should be able to do this.” 

“Why?” 

Josh looked up at him, blinking. “What?” 

“Why should you be able to do it?” 

“I told you, I have hundreds of th-” 

“So you’ve read a lot of poetry. That doesn’t mean that you’ll automatically be able to write it. Actually, with all your ‘critical analysis’, you’re at the worst disadvantage imaginable.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well,” Hank said, “you’re learning how to write. It’s a skill that has to be developed. But whenever you start, your critical analysis module or whatever kicks in and tells you it’s shit. So you never have a chance to get better.” 

“I-” Josh frowned and looked down at the paper in front of him, then back up at Hank. “I never thought about it like that.” 

“If I were you, I’d stop worrying about whether it’s _good_. Just write what you feel. Maybe try to ignore all those other poems and your critical analysis bullshit and everything else. Write about how Markus makes you feel. That’s something only you can write.” 

“Something only I can write,” echoed Josh. He sounded dazed. He picked up his pen and stared down at the paper for a long moment, then began to write. 

Hank smiled and went to find a novel to take to bed with him. He hoped that maybe Carl had had a few mysteries mixed in with all those ‘Classics’. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “They invited you to have sex with them,” said Connor. His voice was neutral, giving away nothing.
> 
> “Yeah.” Hank took a breath and slid his hands under his armpits, pulling his arms tight against himself. “I wondered what you thought about that.”

Hank didn’t even discuss taking Markus and Simon up on their offer with Connor until a couple of weeks after it happened. He was sure they’d shared what happened with him by interface, but Connor didn’t bring it up, and Markus and Simon didn’t make any attempts to press the issue. Hank was glad of it. 

The idea was exciting and flattering, but also, if he was honest with himself, pretty weird. He’d gotten up to some stuff in college, but he’d never had sex with more than one person at a time, let alone _three_. He let the idea sit in the back of his mind, equal parts exciting and uncomfortable. 

Markus and Simon’s proposition had shifted something, though. Hank had appreciated both of them aesthetically, but they’d been very much off-limits in his mind. When he’d first moved in, he’d thought a lot about Connor (even as he tried not to), but thinking about the others like that had felt even more wrong. A betrayal of his host, somehow. 

It took a little while for that discomfort to fade, but it began to do so on its own. Hank couldn’t help but think about the way Markus had looked, the heat in his eyes when he’d talked about Hank’s body. It made something stir in Hank, made him respond despite himself. 

It wasn’t just Markus, either. Simon had a way of glancing at Hank out of the corner of his eye. Hank found himself wanting to catch his glance, make him look at him dead on. Found himself wanting to reach out, to catch Simon by the chin and… 

He gave himself a little shake. The other two were occupying his thoughts more often these days. Hank was already having more sex than he’d had in years thanks to his insatiable android partner, but it seemed like the more he had the more he wanted. 

“Connor,” he finally said one evening. 

Connor glanced over at him his LED flickered yellow. The TV went quiet, muted by a mental command. “What is it, Hank?” 

He could do this. He could at least _talk_ about it. “You probably saw it, but Markus and Simon asked me, that is,” he stopped and swallowed. 

“They invited you to have sex with them,” said Connor. His voice was neutral, giving away nothing. 

“Yeah.” Hank took a breath and slid his hands under his armpits, pulling his arms tight against himself. “I wondered what you thought about that.” 

Connor’s gaze flicked down Hank’s body. “I’m willing, if it’s something you want to do.” 

“I’m...not sure,” Hank admitted. “It’s a sexy idea, but things like this can get messy. Sometimes it’s better to keep it a fantasy than to make it a reality.” 

“We’re androids,” said Connor. “Mess isn’t generally a concern when we copulate.” 

“I know,” said Hank, exasperated. “That’s not what I mean, I - oh, you fucking brat, you do know what I mean, don’t you?” 

Connor grinned. 

Hank rolled his eyes. “Seriously, though. I mean, people get jealous and - and feel inadequate. Would you even be okay with, uh, sharing?” 

“It’s not quite the same for us as it is for humans,” Connor said, his voice low and thoughtful. “Since we can interface, we can clearly understand each other’s thoughts and feelings. Jealousy seems to develop when there’s an underlying fear that one might lose something. But I’m not going to lose you, am I?” 

“No,” said Hank. He cleared his throat. “No, you’re not.” 

“Then I have no reason to be jealous. But you might be, which would be perfectly understandable. Would it help if you were the focal point of the encounter?” 

“The what?” 

“The center of our attention. All of us focused on you, rather than each other. That’s what Markus has in mind.” 

“Fuck.” The thought sent a quick jolt of heat coursing through Hank, making his breath catch and his dick twitch. All three of them, touching him, their mouths on him, their bodies rubbing against his. He wanted it, he realized suddenly. He wanted to feel their hands, their _tongues_ \- 

He took a shuddering breath. Connor was watching him, expression avid and amused. “You like that idea.” 

It was no use denying it. Connor could tell exactly how much he liked it, measured in the jump in his heart rate and pheromones in his sweat. “It does have a certain appeal,” Hank admitted. “But that doesn’t mean that we have to do it, or even that we should do it.” 

Connor shrugged. “I get to have you either way,” he said. “I don’t mind sharing, but I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” 

“But do you _want_ to do it?” asked Hank. 

“I - yes,” said Connor. “I want to watch your reactions, want to see the look on your face as we touch you. I want to be a part of it when we utterly overwhelm you.” 

“Fuck, Connor,” Hank breathed. He reached out and Connor slid into his arms, letting Hank press hot kisses along his jaw. 

“I want to do it,” murmured Connor into his ear. “I want to interface with Markus as I suck you. Want to see Simon’s face as you fuck him. Want them to know what it’s like to be with you, not just through my memories. They’re attracted to you, you know. I can feel it whenever we interface. Markus wants to slide his hands over your ass. Simon wants to feel your weight on top of him. I-” 

Hank cut him off with a growl. He gripped Connor’s shoulders and rolled him over, pressing him into the bed. “Yes.” 

“Yes?” said Connor. 

“ _Yes_ ,” gasped Hank. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor's eyebrows pulled together in a slight frown. "You can't-"
> 
> "I know," said Hank. "But you can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end note for chapter warning.

Hank shivered a little. 

“Are you cold?” asked Connor. 

“No,” Hank said. “Not at all.” If anything, he was running too warm, his face feeling like it was permanently flushed and sweat collecting at the back of his neck. 

Connor laid a hand on his arm, probably measuring his temperature, heart rate and who the fuck knew what else. “You can still change your mind,” Connor said quietly. 

“I know that,” Hank snapped, and immediately regretted it. “Sorry,” he said. “I’m just…” 

“Nervous?” 

“Yeah.” He took a deep breath and held it for a moment, pretending he was at the shooting range and focusing on a target. It helped a little, the pounding of his heart becoming less of a roar in his ears. 

He did want to try this. Being wanted, knowing he was desired by not just Connor, but two other attractive young people, felt good. He’d been more of a catch in his own younger days, but he’d never been in a situation quite like this. 

He was nervous, though. Even if he wouldn’t say it out loud, he was scared. What if he couldn’t keep up with them? Androids had unlimited stamina, would Markus and Simon expect him to be able to keep up? Had either of them ever even been with a human? 

What if he utterly humiliated himself? 

Worse, what if this somehow hurt his relationship with Connor? All the orgies in the world wouldn’t be worth that. 

He looked over and found Connor watching him. “Hank-” 

“It’ll be fine,” Hank said. 

If he didn’t at least try it, he’d probably regret it. He’d always wonder what it would have been like. 

Holding out his hand to Connor, he said, “Let’s do this.” 

Connor just gave a slow nod and took his hand. As always, his body was just the right temperature. Hank found himself wondering if the others would feel the same, or if they would run slightly hotter or cooler. 

He’d find out soon enough. 

Markus and Simon were sitting on the end of a huge bed. Hank had seen the master bedroom once or twice, a lovely, open place with paintings covering most of the available wallspace. He focused on the one hanging over the bed, a large, abstract piece in blues and greys. 

“My father made that one,” said Markus, breaking into his reverie. “It was one of his last pieces. What do you think of it?” 

Hank shrugged. “I’m no art critic,” he said, “but it’s pretty.” He caught the silhouette of a face in the lines and lost it again as he peered closer. Dragging his eyes away, he glanced around again. 

There were no nightstands next to the bed on either side. Well, androids wouldn’t need a place to put their glasses or stick a cup of water or a sleeping pill, he supposed. In spite of the paintings and their riot of colors, the room was actually pretty bare. 

Markus stood up and crossed the room to stand in front of Hank, his mismatched eyes thoughtful. “Hank,” he said. His voice was low, but it seemed to resonate through Hank’s body. 

“Yeah?” The word came out as a grunt. 

“May I kiss you?” 

Hank swallowed hard. This was it. “Yeah, go ahead.” 

Markus leaned forward and cupped his face, his lips soft, his mouth warm against Hank’s. He let his tongue sweep out a little and nipped at Hank’s lower lip- 

Pulling back slightly, Hank frowned. 

“What’s wrong?” Markus asked. 

“It’s just - you kiss exactly like Connor does.” 

Markus blinked at him. “Is...that a problem?” 

“No, it’s just - just disconcerting, I guess. No one ever kisses _exactly_ the way someone else does. I mean...do you and Simon kiss that way?” 

Glancing at Simon, Markus said, “No, but you wouldn’t like the way we kiss.” 

“Wouldn’t like it?” 

“We’re different-” 

“Show him.” Connor’s voice cut through their back and forth with gentle authority. “Why don’t you show him, Markus?” 

Giving a little shrug, Markus turned and reached for Simon. They came together with the ease of lovers who knew each other well and knew they were welcome in each others’ arms. Simon opened his mouth, and- 

_Oh,_ thought Hank. _Right. No gag reflex._

Their tongues slid deep into each other, filthier than any porno, and yet with a tenderness that almost made him want to turn away. Instead, he kept watching, breath catching as Markus slid a hand into Simon’s hair, as Simon pulled Markus closer and splayed one hand on his back. 

They didn’t pause or part for breath. If anything, they pressed closer, the skin of their faces fading away where their lips met. 

Hank knew from the things that Connor had told him that interfacing was a joining and a deeply intimate act. Unable to look away as Markus and Simon seemed to become a single being right before his eyes, Hank felt like he was finally beginning to understand what it truly meant. 

A touch on his arm made him startle. He glanced over at Connor, who was watching him closely. “They’re beautiful together, aren’t they?” Connor said, his voice quiet. 

“Yeah.” Hank’s own voice was hoarse. He cleared his throat. “I don’t know what they would want me for, when they have that.” 

Connor smiled. “Humans have other compensations.” He leaned forward and tilted his head to capture Hank’s lips in a kiss. 

This was familiar, much easier and more natural than kissing Markus had been. Maybe...maybe too familiar. Hank pulled back slightly. “Connor...do you want to kiss they way they do?” 

Connor's eyebrows pulled together in a slight frown. "You can't-" 

"I know," said Hank. "But you can." He kissed Connor again, but this time he slipped his tongue deep into the android's mouth, pressing as far as he could go. A shudder went through Connor, his hands coming up to wrap around the back of Hank's neck. 

Hank took his time mapping Connor's mouth, tracing over and around his tongue and pushing deep, all the way to his throat. He could feel Connor moaning, the sound vibrating up into Hank's own mouth. A tingle ran through him as Connor’s skin began to fade. 

When they finally parted, Connor stared up at him with wide eyes. "Hank," he whispered. 

"Good?" said Hank. 

"Spectacular," breathed Connor. "Having so many sensors stimulated at once, it's just-" he stopped and made a jerky movement of his head. 

A small sound made both of them look over. Markus and Simon were watching them, Simon with a pleased expression, while Markus looked _hungry_. 

Hank had nearly forgotten they were there. Markus made that soft, eager sound again and took a step forward. Hank stilled, looking from him to Simon to Connor. 

“Markus,” he said, “have you ever kissed Connor?” 

“No,” said Markus. Hank glanced at Connor, who smiled at him softly, then turned and reached out. 

Markus came into his arms in a smooth, desperate motion. “Connor,” he said. Connor cupped face and drew him into a kiss. 

Hank had feared he’d be jealous, watching Connor with someone else. But this wasn’t just anyone else, this was _Markus_ , gentle, vulnerable, artist Markus who the world only ever saw as a strong leader and fighter, but who Hank knew as so much more than that. 

Markus almost seemed to collapse against Connor, he curled into him with such need. Connor touched him gently, cradling his head as they sank against each other. And Hank felt a deep, protective instinct rising in himself, a warmth that wanted to wrap around Markus and shield him from the rest of the world. Connor felt it, too, Hank thought. Glancing at Simon, he was surprised to realize that Simon was watching him, a small, satisfied smile on his lips. 

“Yes,” said Simon quietly. As though he knew exactly what Hank was thinking and feeling, and felt the same way. 

Hank cocked his head at the android, an invitation. Simon’s eyebrows went up, but he crossed without hesitation to stand next to Hank, and when Hank reached for him, he leaned into his touch. 

Kissing Simon was a little different from kissing Connor. Hank began by dipping his tongue into Simon’s mouth only lightly. Simon responded with a teasing flick of his own tongue, a more human movement than Hank had expected. 

With a breathless laugh, Hank deepened the kiss, pushing further into Simon’s mouth. Unlike Connor, Simon didn’t seem all but paralyzed by the intrusion. He kissed back, not so deeply as Hank, but with a delicate and surprising skill. 

By the time Hank pulled away, he was panting. “You’re a good kisser,” he said, and Simon beamed. 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” he said, “but if you don’t give Markus a turn next, I think he might cry.” 

Hank blinked and looked over to where Markus and Connor stood, their arms still around each other. The two of them were watching Hank and Simon avidly. “Well,” said Hank, “in that case.” He let his arms slide away from Simon and opened them to Markus, who all but threw himself into them. 

“Hank,” mumbled the android leader before sealing his mouth to Hank’s. 

Markus kissed like he was drowning, greedy for every swipe of Hank’s tongue, pressing forward to deepen the kiss even further, clutching at Hank. 

That protective instinct surged through him again. It wasn’t the same as the deep love and partnership he felt with Connor, nor the affection he felt for his other roommates. Something about Markus, about his unaffected desire and unrestrained hunger, made Hank want to give him everything he wanted. Everything he needed. 

So when Markus reached for the buttons on Hank’s shirt, he moved to help. When Markus finally tore his mouth from Hank’s and said, “Bed,” Hank followed him willingly, sharing a smile with the others as they stripped each other’s clothes off and joined them on the huge mattress. 

“How should we do this,” asked Hank as he undid his belt and pants and let them slide to the floor. 

Markus didn’t answer, his eyes fixed on Hank’s body as though Hank was a work of art. 

It was Simon who spoke after several moments. “I think it would be best if Markus fucked me and you fucked Markus,” he said, pulling off his own jeans. 

Hank stared. “You have-” he stopped himself short. It wasn’t as though he’d never seen a man with a vagina before. 

Simon glanced down at himself and shrugged. “I...prefer it this way. When I was, that is, before I was awake, I-” he stopped and shrugged again. 

“Ah.” Hank gave himself a little shake. Simon had been a domestic android. He’d probably been used for sex as much as for housekeeping. It wasn’t a stretch to imagine that he might have unpleasant memories associated with that time. 

“Besides,” added Simon, grinning, “Markus likes it.” He looked back at Hank. “ _Oh._ And so do you.” 

Hank’s already warm face grew hotter, but he didn’t deny it. 

Connor’s voice cut through their exchange. “I didn’t know that was something you wanted.” 

Shaking his head, Hank said quickly, “I’m not unhappy or anything. And, uh, I didn’t know it was so easy for androids to just, uh, change. That.” 

Markus chuckled. “We can be whatever you want us to be, Hank.” His voice was warm and suggestive. 

“I want you to be whatever YOU want to be,” Hank snapped back, more gruffly than he’d intended. “I’m bi, I don’t care what you’ve got going on down there as long as you’re happy and comfortable.” It was something he’d had to explain to people when he’d been in college, but he’d never imagined saying it to an android. 

“It would be no different than dressing up in a costume,” said Connor. He drew one hand down Hank’s arm, comforting and intimate. “If you want, we can do that.” 

“M-maybe sometime,” Hank stammered as his brain flashed onto several images. “N-not today.” 

“No,” agreed Markus, drawing all their attention effortlessly. He gave Simon’s arm a tug and Simon obligingly slid next to him, spreading his legs slightly. 

He was beautiful, Hank thought. And when Markus rolled on top of the other android and pressed into him as easily as a key sliding into a lock, they were more beautiful still. _They_ were the work of art, Hank thought, all sleek skin and muscle. 

But Markus didn’t move once he’d settled in place. Instead, he looked over his shoulder at Hank. 

Hank swallowed. 

_I can’t crush them_ , he reminded himself. Their frames would withstand a lot more than his weight. 

Carefully, he arranged himself above Markus. A human would have taken a lot more preparation time, but he’d been with Connor enough times to know that Markus would be fine. In fact, the android leader was impatient, wriggling a little and saying, “Hank, come on, please, please.” 

A deep breath in and out, and Hank let himself sink forward and _in_. 

For a long moment all he was conscious of was the hot, tight grip of Markus’ body. He shifted his hips and _both_ androids beneath him moaned. 

Then a thought at the back of his mind finally managed to get his attention. “C-Connor,” he gasped out. “What about-” 

“I’m here.” Connor’s voice was next to him, behind him. Hank felt a warm hand on his back, sliding to the base of his spine. “I was hoping that you might let me…” he didn’t articulate the thought, but instead let his hand drift down and squeeze Hank’s ass. 

“Oh fuck,” breathed Hank. They’d tried it a couple of times, Connor using his fingers. Truth be told, Hank had loved it. 

They’d never done it with anything other than fingers, though. 

“Fuck,” he said again, then, “Yeah. Fuck me.” 

Connor’s hand on him stilled. “With my-” 

“With your dick,” said Hank, and grinned at the jolt that seemed to go through all three androids. _Didn’t expect that, did you?_

Connor wasted no time in climbing up behind Hank, his delicate hands gripping Hank’s ass again for a moment before gently spreading him. Hank startled at the warm, slick fingers teasing their way inside him, squeezing his eyes shut for a long moment before opening them again. 

Markus and Simon were kissing beneath him, writhing together and grinding back onto him and then into the bed, tightening and loosening around his dick as Markus clenched and released. 

“Relax,” murmured Connor. 

Hank sucked in a breath and tried. Connor’s fingers pressed and teased, and before he knew it, Hank realized he was rocking back onto them, gasping out embarrassingly needy sounds. “Connor, c’mon,” he said. 

“Mmm.” Connor’s hand slid out, leaving Hank feeling bereft for a long moment, then something else pressed against him, something thicker and longer than Connor’s fingers. 

“Fuck yeah,” Hank groaned as Connor pushed deeper and deeper, all the way to the hilt. 

For a minute, the four of them went still. Hank shuddered a little, filled and surrounded, Markus still tight around him, Connor’s dick deep in his own ass, Simon meeting his eyes from over Markus’ shoulder. 

Then Connor began to move. 

He controlled the pace for all of them, pulling out and sinking in again, pressing Hank deep into Markus and Markus into Simon with every thrust. 

It was overwhelming. Not just the sensation of taking and being taken, but being surrounded, wanted, _loved_. Hank could feel the hot, sweet pressure building up and tried to hold it back for as long as he could. Connor helped, slowing down each time Hank got close, until Hank gasped out, “For fuck’s sake, Connor, don’t stop!” 

Connor’s thrusts sped up, his hips pistoning into Hank with the precision of a machine. Hank groaned as Connor shifted to hit his prostate every time, sending sparks of pleasure shooting through Hank’s body as Markus milked him with the same rhythm. 

It was so good. It was so _much_. 

Hank couldn’t stop the sharp cry that burst out of him when he came, spilling hot and wet into Markus as he felt Connor doing the same in sharps, sweet bursts. Simon gasped and groaned, Markus shuddered hard, and Connor made a soft, high-pitched sound. 

Then Hank collapsed, his body pressing the two androids beneath him deep into the mattress. “Oh _fuck,_ ” he said, still breathless. 

“Mm, yes,” said Markus, sounding cheerful and not in the least out of breath. 

“Fucking androids,” muttered Hank, rolling off of the two beneath him and onto another, less-used part of the mattress. Connor was there, armed with a soft, damp towel. 

“Exactly,” he said with satisfaction. 

*** 

In the end, it didn’t change his relationship with Connor the way Hank had feared it would. If anything, it strengthened it. Seeing the way Markus and Simon interacted gave him clues and ideas for things that he and Connor could try together. Connor, for all he was extremely clever, sometimes thought too much like a human. Having the perspective of two android lovers to draw upon was extremely valuable. 

It was many months later when Hank glanced at the calendar and frowned. 

“What’s wrong?” asked Connor, catching the look. 

“I just realized, it’s been over a year since we moved in.” Hank looked over at his partner. “It was only supposed to be for a few months.” Somehow, he’d stopped looking so hard for a new place to live after the first month or so. Sometimes he’d half-heartedly brought home the latest magazines with their listings of what was available, but they’d always disappeared within a day or so. 

Connor stilled. “Yes it has,” he said carefully. “Why? Were you thinking of moving out?” 

_You,_ thought Hank. _Were ‘you’ thinking of moving out._

“We’ve been imposing on Markus for a long time,” said Hank half-heartedly. 

Shrugging, Connor said, “I know he wants us here. If he would rather have us here than not, and we would rather be here than not, why would we leave?” 

Hank sighed. Connor had a way of putting things that made them inarguable. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” 

“Of course I am.” Connor stepped closer and brushed a kiss across Hank’s cheek. “You’re happy, aren’t you?” 

“Yeah,” Hank said again. “Are you?” 

“Yes,” said Connor. “Sumo is, too.” 

Snorting, Hank said, “If I tried to take Sumo away, I don’t like to think what North would do to us.” 

Connor gave a theatrical shudder. “Much better not to risk it.” 

“Much better.” 

“All right then, we’re agreed,” said Connor firmly. “We’re staying.” 

Hank pulled him into his arms. “For as long as they want us here.” 

Conner just grinned and tilted his face up for another kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warning: Simon has chosen to have a vagina due to vaguely referenced unpleasant associations with his former "equipment". Hank is startled but not in any way turned off. There is a brief discussion of the possibility that Connor might choose to wear a vagina in a future encounter, and a comment that changing is fairly easy for androids, and no more emotionally significant than wearing a costume.


End file.
